Never Ending Summer Dreams
by DangerousNami21
Summary: Yusuke is back only to find that things aren't the same.


**Type:Yaoi**

**Pairing: YusukexHiei**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.  
**

_**

* * *

Never Ending Summer Dreams**_

_ The summer that followed my arrival was an unforgettable year. So many things happened that sometimes I can't believe they did. That whole year was a learning experience. _

_***~8~*~8~***_

When I arrived at the beach and heard Keiko yelling out to the sea. I smiled and finally realized that my dreams with Keiko where finally gonna take off. I thought we where finally going to start the family she always wanted. I wanted to settle down and live a happy quite life. I knew that she wanted to do the same thing. I was glad I caught her before it was too late because I was going to finally show her how much I really care for her. I dismissed the horrible thought that followed after she was yelling. I pushed it to the back of my mind and had fun. I reunited with my best friends and the girl who waited for me after so many years.

After the beach we went up to Genkai's place. We were laughing and talking the whole way. Everyone talked about everything that happened when I was gone. I noticed that Keiko was quite the whole way. We spent that night in Genkai's place. We ate pizza and all my favorite foods. That night I had trouble falling asleep. The horrible thought I had earlier resurfaced and clouded my thoughts. If I arrived a lot later then I would have lost her for sure. She would have moved on and I would've had to do the same thing. The thing was that I didn't want that to happen. She had waited for me for a long time. She had dreams of being with me but the thoughts I had of her were the last things on my mind. The day Koenma dragged me into the whole spirit detective thing, my world changed and it was never the same.

Before any of that happened I did have thoughts about Keiko and our future. The day I got hit by that car, her face was the first one that popped into my mind. Then of course, things got complicated and thoughts of her where the lest of my worries. I found out that our future was slowly being pushed out of my mind and being replaced with other things.

Back then, before the demon world thing happened. All I ever thought about was action and adventure. The need for fights rose within me and was finally put out when I met my old man. He made me think of my future, among other things. I realized my dreams and what I really wanted during those times. He may have worked me to the core but he also knocked some sense into me. I did what I thought was best for everyone and myself. I wasn't ready for ruling such a big place and I didn't want the feud to continue. I took care of that and now I was ready for settling down.

I was finally able to close my eyes and drift to sleep. I had dreams about my future that night. I woke up late into the morning with a big smile on my face. I stretched out and let a yawn escape my lips. I made my way to the bathroom. I was glade to be back and live more civilized. There are so much things I have to do today. I got ready for the day ahead of me. I was all smiles when I arrived for breakfast.

"Wow Urameshi, you're really cheery today," said Kuwabara. I took the only open seat, which was beside him.

"Well of course you big oaf," I said and punched him in the arm. We fell into our regular fighting routine. Which consisted of me laughing at him, he was cursing, and telling me he'll beat me one day. The old hag got irritated and yelled at us.

"Will you two baboons stop it!" She yelled and we pulled apart.

"Yusuke behave," said Keiko. I smiled a big smile. I loaded my plate with food until I couldn't fit anymore.

"I love you guys!" I said with a mouth full of food.

"Going homo on us now, Urameshi," said Kuwabara.

"If I was going homo I would go after Kurama not you." Laughter sound around the table.

"I wouldn't blame you," said Kurama. More laughter sounded around the table. These are the kind of moments I will always value.

"I think you just got rejected, little bro," said Shizuru. Kuwabara stayed quite for the rest of breakfast. We were all laughing and talking about things. I noticed Keiko was quite and didn't say a word. She ate slowly and was looking down at the table. She didn't notice me staring at her.

"Hey, Keiko," I said catching her attention.

"Good morning, Yusuke," She said. She gave me her sweet smile and it was like old times again.

"Are you okay?" I was concerned because she had been acting like this since I arrived yesterday.

"I'm fine." She was trying her best to hide her true emotions. She kept on smiling sweetly but her eyes were another story. Seeing as I wasn't going to get an answer, I changed the subject.

"How have you been?" I went back to eating without taking my eyes off of her face.

"I've been doing great." She looked away from my eyes. I didn't notice the quietness until I looked around. Everyone had stopped talking and was eating quietly. The atmosphere was tense. Everyone started to file out slowly until it was me and the old hag. I finished and just as I got up she told me to sit down.

"Yusuke we need to talk," she said. She looked at me straight in the eyes and I knew instantly what she wanted to say.

"Shoot," I said. There was a long pause then she started talking.

"When I die," she paused again to see my reaction. In the past this was a sensitive subject. We had grown close and I didn't want it to end. Now that I'm back things have changed, I have changed. Seeing as I wasn't going to interrupt her she continued.

"When I die, I'm leaving this estate to you guys. I want all of you to leave it how it is. Make it a safe house for demons." I smiled and put my hands behind my head.

"Okay, you can count on me." It was as if it was spring started all over again. The smell of the flowers and pine trees was fresh in the air. A light breeze kicked up and the natural sound of the forest was present again. It was as if a weight was lifted off and everything was going to be fine.

"You've changed Yusuke. You've changed a lot." She had a pleasant expression on her face. She stood up and started to clean up.

"Do you need help?" I asked as I got up.

"No, go on with your friends." I left and they were all waiting for me on the steps. We decided to go to the beach. We all had our coats on because it was gray and cloudy.

"Things have changed haven't they," I said. The beach was cold. The others went ahead of us. They were all smiles. Keiko was quite and her eyes where far off. She looked lost in way but you could tell something was bothering her. She wasn't really paying attention to anyone and this worried me.

"Yes they have," said Keiko. She was looking at her feet. When she said that I knew the direction this conversation was going in. I made a quick decision to just except it because I don't want to lose her.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. We were walking side by side. She had her hands entwined and her expression looked troubled. I put my hands in my pockets and my eyes trained on the white sand.

"It's........I don't know where to start," she admitted. I could tell this was going to be bad and a lot of things are going to change."I'm glad that your back," she looked up at me this time and had a smile on her face. I stayed quite and let her talk.

"But.....I don't know if we can just pick up were we left off. I don't know what we are. You being here was so unexpected and it threw me off. I was prepared for the worse but I hoped......I knew you going to come back. I just didn't know when. I got tired of waiting. You left and didn't come back for such a long time. I wanted you to come back and I waited for you. Now that you're here. I just started to realize so much things. I......I don't.......really feel that way about you."

I stopped and I faced her. I looked into her eyes. I saw what I need to see.

"It's okay. You don't have to be with me if you don't want to. I want you to be happy. If I can't be with you in that way then I'm okay with it. I'm so sorry for putting you though all that. You deserve someone better." I pulled her into my arms and I kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." She buried her head into my chest and she cried. I feel bad about everything. I guess not everything goes the way you plan. I'm definitely not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do. I care for her too much to ruin what little of a friendship we have.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Please Review.**


End file.
